Kite Flying Zombie
Kite Flying Zombie= (Can knock Kite Flyer back) (Can stun Kite Flyer)|first seen = Peaceless Park - Day 5|flavor text = Although most Zombies see his doubly-ripped pants as some sort of fashion statement, they're actually like that because of his tendency to trip and fall while watching his kite fly behind him.|speed details = Runs at a "Flighty" pace while pulling his Kite Zombie, then permanently drops to Basic after being stopped.|caption = Kite Flying Zombie runs onto the screen pulling a Kite Zombie, but lets go when stopped.}}Kite Flying Zombie is the second Zombie encountered in the area Peaceless Park in the game Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders. He has the same health as a basic Zombie and flies a Kite Zombie behind him, which is released if the Kite Flying Zombie is either killed, frozen, stunned, or stops to eat a plant. While pulling a Kite Zombie, Kite Flying Zombie has a speed of Flighty, which changes to Basic after the Kite Zombie is released. Description Both Kite Zombie and Kite Flying Zombie have the appearance of basic Zombies with both pant legs ripped, and have their feet in a "running" position, as opposed to most PvZ zombies which walk in a more generic "shuffling" position. Kite Flying Zombie also has his back hand clenched while running, which is used to hold the string of the Kite Zombie. Overview While Kite Flying Zombie and Kite Zombie may seem weak due to their average stats, they are actually some of the more dangerous Zombies you encounter. Kite Flying Zombie's quick speed makes it very hard to kill before a Kite Zombie is released into your defenses, and Kite Zombie can easily destroy your defense if you don't take precautions. Because of this, it is recommended that you bring a Blover or knockback Plants such as Pomegranite or Chard Guard to any level featuring this Zombie, to kill the Kite Zombie in-flight or cause an early release. Strategies To prevent Kite Zombie from getting too far onto the lawn, try to remove the Kite Flying Zombie as quickly as possible. While Kite Flying Zombie is running, planting a cheap Plant in front of him is a good way to make him release his Kite Zombie earlier, and will cause him to turn back into a basic-speed zombie. Otherwise, knockback Plants such as Pomegranite or Chard Guard are useful for making him drop his Kite Flier early. Although most Zombies see his doubly-ripped pants as some sort of fashion statement, they're actually like that because of his tendency to trip and fall while watching his kite fly behind him.}} Trivia * If a Kite Flying Zombie is chilled, the Kite Zombie it pulls will also slow down, but will not receive the color change. * If a Kite Flying Zombie is stunned, frozen, or buttered, it will immediately switch to its walking pose and begin walking normally after the effect wears off. Kiteflyrrunonlawn.png|Kite Flying Zombie running Kiteflyrzombierun.png|Kite Flying Zombie running on a transparent background Nokitekiteflyr.png|Kite Flying Zombie walking after losing his kite Kiteflyerflyingkite.png|Kite Flying Zombie pulling a Kite Zombie |-|Kite Zombie= (Can blow Kite Zombie off-screen after he has been released)|flavor text = Has an intense rivalry with the Kite-Eating Tree.|caption = Kite Zombie is pulled onto the screen by a Kite Flying Zombie, then flies a few tiles before crashing.|other special = Immune to Blover's ability while being pulled by Kite Flyer Zombie.}} Kite Zombie is, along with Kite Flyer Zombie, the second Zombie to be encountered in the area Peaceless Park in the game Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders. Kite Zombie is pulled by a Kite Flyer Zombie onto the screen, then is released when the Kite Flyer is destroyed. Once released, Kite Zombie flies 3 tiles ahead onto the lawn before crash-landing and acting like a basic Zombie. If released 3 or fewer tiles from the house, it will crash directly in front of the house and instantly cause a "Game Over", even if there was a Lawn Mower in that lane. Description Both Kite Zombie and Kite Flying Zombie have the appearance of basic Zombies with both pant legs ripped, and have their feet in a "running" position, as opposed to most PvZ zombies which walk in a more generic "shuffling" position. Kite Zombie is also tied to a blue kite, with one leg hanging down unsecured. If you look closely at Kite Zombie's kite, you can also see a grey patch on the top right and an angry face scrawled on the back of it. Overview While Kite Zombie may seem weak due to its average stats, do not underestimate its ability against your defenses. Kite Flying Zombie's quick speed makes it very hard to kill before a Kite Zombie is released deep into your defenses, and Kite Zombie can easily destroy your defense if you don't take precautions. Because of this, it is recommended that you bring a Blover to any level featuring this Zombie, to blow it off-screen. This also works very well against groups of Kite Zombies, as multiple can be blown away at the same time. Strategies Once released, treat Kite Zombie as you would a Balloon Zombie, but without the ability to instantly drop him with Cactus. Cactus can still damage him, but it only does 1 NDS of damage as opposed to Balloon Zombie's instant drop. However, be careful if it is released after the third-to-last column, as it will instantly trigger a game over unless there is a lawnmower there. Blover is a good way to remove multiple Kite Zombies, but only if it has been released as a Kite Zombie that has not yet been released is immune to Blover's ability. Has an intense rivalry with the Kite-Eating Tree.}} Trivia * Kite Zombie's sprite reuses the sprite of the Kite flown by the PvZH card Kite Flyer * Kite Zombie's description references the Kite-Eating Tree from Charlie Brown. * Kite Zombie is one of the only Zombies capable of causing an instant loss even with a mower, which happens if it is released on or after the third-to-last column. Gallery kitezombieonlawn.png|Kite Zombie on the lawn Kitezombieflying-0.png|Kite Zombie in-flight Kiteflyerflyingkite.png|Kite Flying Zombie pulling a Kite Zombie Category:2019 Zombie Contest Category:Zombies Category:Attacking Zombies Category:Flying Zombies